


fanart : Corsets and libraries

by PuckB



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Corsetry, F/F, Libraries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckB/pseuds/PuckB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur meet in a Library.<br/>Morgana helps Gwen with her clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fanart : Corsets and libraries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [s_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/gifts).



 

 

 

\- _The Library_ - 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Merlin remembered perfectly the first time he had seen Arthur Pendragon in the library. Of course, at the time, he didn't know that his name was Arthur Pendragon.

The library was small and not very popular with students, so Merlin had been immediately curious to how an obviously rich boy like Arthur had found himself there.

Merlin came to the library almost everyday. He liked the quiet and studious atmosphere of the place, it helped him concentrate. It didn't took him long to notice that the blond boy also came quite often. 

Learning his name had been easy. He just asked the librarian for the last book Arthur had rented, pretending that he was in Arthur's class and needed it to work.

If you asked Merlin, he would say that he started talking to Arthur because he wanted to know what he was doing here and not at the central library like all the other student, and not because there was something in Arthur, in the way he buried himself his books, how he frowned when he was thinking too hard and brushed his hand in his hair in frustration. How blue his eyes were when he caught Merlin looking at him and looked back.

The first words Merlin said to Arthur were : "This book doesn't goes there." Which made the first words Arthur said to Merlin. "Are you the librarian or something?" 

They fought, but it turned out that Arthur's book did go where Arthur was putting it, so the next day Merlin had bought Arthur coffee to apologize.

It became a habit after that. They sat at the same table, and depending of the day either Merlin or Arthur bought coffee for the two of them. They worked, they talked (or whispered because the librarian would kick them out if they were too loud), and before he could realized it, Merlin's feeling had developed into something he couldn't quite control.

If you asked Merlin why he kissed Arthur, he would said that he didn't know because he did not kiss Arthur. Arthur kissed him, it was completely different. But if you asked Merlin why he kissed back, he would say that he knew exactly why, but that was something he was going to keep between himself and Arthur. What he could say however was that it had happened at the library and that it had been better than anything you could ever imagine.

 

 

 

 

\- _The corset_ - 

"My Lady! I promise, I will be fine, there is no need to--"

Gwen moved away from Morgana. She had no idea how she had been convinced to wear one of Morgana's dress to the banquet, but here she was, staring at the luxurious gown, already half naked and with no way of escaping her fate. 

"Shhh. Stop complaining Gwen and stop moving so that I can lace your corset." 

Gwen was used to Morgana being nice with her, nicer than most masters were with their servants. After all, Gwen had been working for Morgana for so long, they could almost call themselves friends.  Gwen was also used to see Morgana naked, to be close to her then, to touch her skin in order to dress her. She had learnt to forget herself, to forget her attraction, to forget how much she wanted those touches to mean something, for Morgana to return them. It was never easy, but she was used to it.

But being naked in front of Morgana and let Morgana dress her was something Gwen was definitely not used to. She did her best not to blush, but she could feel her face burning. Morgana was looking at her with intent and it made her shiver, even if this intent was just to put a dress on her... 

"Come here." Morgana said softly. Gwen's feet moved before she could think about it and suddenly, she was in front of Morgana, looking anywhere but at Morgana's face, waiting.

"Turn around." Morgana ordered, and Gwen did.

Morgana grabbed the string of the corset and started pulling them. Gwen felt Morgana moving closer to her, almost touching her. So close, in fact, that she could feel Morgana's breath on her ear and her neck. She closed her eyes, trying not to moan or do anything inappropriate. 

But Morgana was _right there_ and each time she pulled on the strings, Gwen let out a shaky breath. 

Then, without a warning, Morgana spoke right where she was and Gwen felt her knees weakening.

"I never realized how... _Interesting_ dressing someone could be."

"Huh?" Gwen mumbled.

"But..." Morgana continued. "Not as interesting as undressing them is going to be."

On those words, she dropped a small kiss on Gwen's shoulder. A soft moan escaped Gwen's lips and Morgana pulled the strings of the corset one last time.

 Gwen knew there was little luck she would enjoy the banquet - those were always terribly boring - but now, she suspected she was going to like what would follow a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> About "The library" :  
> [Background picture](http://www.flickr.com/photos/90288178@N00/6979776901/in/photolist-bCMbv4-bQ9e6n-ecj6yH-a29Zpc-7PYhsF-fWA7oy-94gM6T-82iqbY-82ipB5-auizHo-fb82rm-cnAFjC-gCq944-gCp7as-9bKBiU-9xhKmE-9xeKht-9xhKsQ-9xhKow-9xhKrm-dvAGPH-br1esX-84DfSz-fpWm4h-9orhU4-7GSj7R-9vA3eD-8cfZMz-8cjjBq-8cjjWs-8cjjEW-ekD3Xn-9G3mL6-9ombUH-9hzsa2-8RcY2g-8saBio-8Mb98Z-chStjL-apFk2i-ek73pZ-b4T6zZ-dPCYgH-9CuAzU-eQV3e9-cmCMFL-97frqH-9Yod53-7PSSiw-axwc66-axwbVg)  
> I am weak for any AUs with books, so library it is.  
> I found the background picture while looking for references and immediately thought that it could be interesting to use it. The final result is not what I had planned at all but I like the atmosphere of the picture. Something warm and intimate, like most libraries.
> 
> About "The corset" :  
> This is SO historically inaccurate I AM SO SORRY! At first I wanted to do a canon AU and I only thought "wait when exactly is canon happening" after it was too late and I was almost done drawing. But considering how historically accurate Merlin is, I also thought that for the sake of pretty ladies, there could totally be a corset there.
> 
> Now about the texts : (Which are too short to be called fics, really) When I draw fanarts, 99% of the time I imagine a whole story that goes with it, mostly because it helps get the atmosphere and expressions right, but also because I apparently can't stop my mind from thinking. So of course I imagined stories to go with those pictures, and as it is a gift, I didn't want to just post the pictures and that's it. At first I planned to only write a few sentences to go with each drawing but it kinda got out of hand I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT TOO.  
> It's also all unbetaed because I wrote it at the last minute, so I hope it's fine.
> 
> Anyway, to S_K, I hope you'll like it. I really enjoyed creating it all, from reading your prompts and thinking about what I could do to writing the final word, it was a lot of fun!  
> I wish you a nice winter holiday and hope you'll enjoy what I created as much as I enjoyed creating it. c:


End file.
